


a hard day's night

by myckymaple



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, No Spoilers, PWP, Pre-Serum, Roommates, Sexy Times, Smut, hot summer night, just fun, let's cool off??, not sure what that's called, or a little plot i guess, pornwithoutplot, probably set around the 1930's, very sexy roommates, well... more like naked frottage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myckymaple/pseuds/myckymaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sweltering summer evening, and Steve's wearing nothing but loose trousers in bed to beat the heat.</p><p>Bucky's got a plan to cool them both off. </p><p>If it involves getting them both a bit sweaty and sticky, well, those are just technicalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hard day's night

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, the Winter Soldier has got me feeling feelings I didn't know existed, and I need to let the steam out somehow. :D

“Steve?” Bucky murmured under the suffocating heat of a damp and humid summer night in Brooklyn.

 

“Yeah Bucky?” Steve answered, moving his head from the crook of Bucky’s neck. 

 

The pair was exhausted after a long day’s work, doing as many odd-jobs and errands for local shopkeepers as they could find. Living with day to day wages wasn’t easy, but to be fair they weren’t the only ones going through hard times. The Depression was just lifting, and everyone was adjusting to this slightly more stable economy. 

 

But they’d done it.

 

Sometimes the pair couldn’t believe their luck. They’d somehow gotten out of the orphanage and into their very own place. Sure, it was a fixer-upper, there wasn’t any warm water, and the lights probably only worked half the time, but it was theirs. The inseparable best friends since elementary, and now inseparable roommates.  
Sometimes the grueling hours and back-breaking labor did get to the both of them, especially Steve who still suffered near daily asthma attacks, but something that got them through the day was the thought of each other. Of the thought of going home and maybe being able to scrape up enough of their daily wages to buy a nice dinner. Of the thought of getting into the small bed with each other and talking about their respective days before getting some rest after a long day, warming each other up on cold New York nights or trying to keep each other cool on humid July afternoons. And then waking up at the break of dawn and repeating, having a small breakfast if possible, always full of laughs and banter. 

 

They were each other’s anchor. Through good days and bad. 

 

But on this sweltering summer evening, with both boys wearing nothing but loose trousers to beat the heat, Bucky had a plan to cool them both off. 

 

“Y’know I met a buddy at work today. You remember Benny from the orphanage?” Bucky asked, rubbing circles on Steve’s back.

 

Steve gave a fond chuckle, “You mean that perverted punk who was always chasing every dames' skirts? Yeah, I remember him.”

 

Bucky grinned, “Well when he visited the store today, he gave me some advice to keeping cool.” Bucky slowly slid his left hand down Steve’s short, loose trousers, pinching his perky bottom once he got there.

 

“Bucky!” Steve was incredibly red, “It’s just too hot! We can’t do that now…” He bit back a moan as Bucky moved his hand from his pants to fondle his bare nipples.

 

“Who says we can’t? Apparently going at it’s a kinda heat reliever,” Bucky bit his lip, “I promise to take good care of you and clean you up and I’ll wash the sheets tomorrow and everything. Don’t doubt me Stevie.”

 

Steve couldn’t exactly say no to Bucky’s eager, puppy-dog eyes. He gave an exaggerated sigh, “Only if you promise Buck… I swear you’re gonna be the death of me.”

 

Bucky gave an excited grin and moved his hand a bit further south, cupping Steve’s smaller than average balls. He gave them a soft squeeze and Steve gasped hotly, grabbing Bucky’s shoulder for support.

 

“Buck…” he whined.

 

“It’s okay Steve, I got you…” Bucky gently went down the bed, and though it was a tight fit neither boys said anything. Bucky had dragged down Steve’s trousers with him to the foot of the bed and he paused for a moment to admire Steve’s cock, already slick with pre-come. 

 

Bucky gave it a tentative lick, slowly moving up and down the shaft. He and Steve had only recently started having this kind of relationship, now that they were away from the multiple eyes and ears at the orphanage. They didn’t exactly know what to expect yet or what the other liked, but that was the fun part. They were only in the beginnings of exploring each other’s bodies. 

 

“P-Please Bucky… I-I… I’m so close…” Steve bit his hand to cut off a cry as he whimpered. 

 

Bucky suddenly stopped his licking and Steve looked to him with desperate eyes. Bucky smiled at his best friend and lover and leaned over to give him a hot, wet kiss, all tongue with little to no strategy, with one hand still grasping Steve’s leaking cock. Bucky then pulled out his own member and gave himself a long stroke, his hand still wet from Steve’s pre-come. He was already very hard.

 

Steve wrapped his thin, bony arms around Bucky’s neck and deepened their kiss. Buck then wrapped his large, calloused hand around both of their cocks and stroked them, naked flesh on flesh. 

 

“A-ah! Bucky!” Steve gave a whispered cry as he spurted white all over their stomachs, nearly blacking out from the ecstasy.

 

Bucky came soon after with a murmur of, “Steve…” his cock bursting out streams of white. 

 

Bucky carefully leaned down to Steve’s body, making sure to support his own weight as to not crush Steve’s fragile form, to give his lover a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

Once they’d both gotten down from their respective highs and lay almost side by side on the bed, Steve nuzzled Bucky’s neck and gave an extremely pleased sigh. 

 

“I don’t know how that worked Buck, but it did.” 

 

Bucky laughed, “Told you never to doubt me Stevie, didn’t I?”

 

Steve pouted his very red lips, “Shut up Buck and come over here.”

 

Bucky had a pleased smile as he tucked Steve under his arm, but then he remembered something. 

 

He nudged Steve a bit, “Hey Stevie, let go. I promised to clean you up right after remember?”

 

Steve simply held him closer, “It’s okay Buck, do it in the morning… Just… Just stay here with me.” He then giggled and gave a saucy wink, “I can’t go to sleep without my favorite pillow.” Proving his point by cuddling up to Bucky’s left arm under his head.

 

Bucky chuckled and hugged his Steve close.

 

Yes, it was nights like these that the two felt like the luckiest men on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Also, sorry for any stupid mistakes and bad characterization!! I'm on an ongoing search for a nice beta who'll hold my hand and make sure my writing's not crap :D
> 
> I'm new to the Marvel fandom, but I'm loving it so far!!


End file.
